RPN News and Public Affairs
RPN News and Public Affairs (formerly KBS News Department, News9 (1989-1994), Solar News and Current Affairs/''Solar News'' and 9News and Public Affairs/9News and also known as RPN News) is the news and public affairs production arm and division of the media conglomerate Radio Philippines Network under Nine Media Corporation in the Philippines. RPN News produces its news and public affairs content, infotainment and lately entertainment for free-to-air channels RPN and CNN Philippines which is also in charge of production of local news and content, the flagship radio station Radyo Ronda owned and affiliate television and radio stations in the Philippines and internationally through RPN USA and media portal News.RPN9.com. RPN News and Public Affairs is currently headed by Pal Marquez and is headquartered at RPN News Department at RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City and CNN Philippines headquartered at the Upper Ground Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City while RPN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network with the strength and worldwide newsgathering power of CNN, and the local perspective and expertise of Nine Media Corporation. History The RPN News division traces its origin from the Kanlaon Broadcasting System, established by Roberto Benedicto in 1967. Programming of its radio station, DZBI depended on mostly news reports. The station covered the eruption of Mt. Hibok-Hibok in 1951 and the election and death of the Former President Ramon Magsaysay, and the Marcos Crony Martial laws on September 21, 1972. KBS Channel 9 established in 1969, it was in the 1970s that RPN became one of the most-watched television news source in the country. In 1983, Channel 9 was the first to break the news of Ninoy Aquino's death and later would be the only television station to broadcast his funeral. The channel also became the first station to broadcast the Ramos-Enrile break-away that led to the People Power Revolution (otherwise known as EDSA Revolution). After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and BBC-2 (Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). In 1970, RPN became the first TV network to be fully reporting the news in English language with the evening newscast NewsWatch anchored by Dennis Cabalfin. Our flagship late-night newscast, NewsWatch: Prime Cast, won the 1999 Asian Television Awards and 2002 New York Festival awards for Best Newscast. RPN News became a pioneer in local television news in many ways. RPN was one of the pioneers of broadcast journalism. Harry Gasser was one of the first male anchors when he first presented NewsWatch, one of the most-watched news programs in the 1970s and Bong Lapira was the first anchor news in English for NewsWatch and Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and later, Eric Eloriaga was the first late-night anchor for NewsWatch. RPN was the first to broadcast the hourly news, the first program was RPN NewsBreak, later replaced by NewsWatch Update in 2008 and the first station to use a ticker for breaking news, world, national, regional and local news events. RPN News was also the first to use Electronic News Gathering Vans in the country in 1995. In 2004, it regularly began to use Satellite News Gathering facilities to reach more remote areas. It also covered major events in the country such as the World Youth Day 1995, 2000 Today and 2003 World Meeting of Families. 'Accolades' On December 9, 2003, the Philippine House of Representatives’ 12th Congress commended RPN News and Public Affairs through Resolution 787House Resolution 787, Philippine House of Representative 12th Congress |accessdate=2003-12-09 |work= |date=December 9, 2003 authored by Rep. Rodolfo Plaza for its efforts in uplifting the standards of the Philippine broadcast industry by receiving the first Peabody Award gold medal for television news awarded to an Asian country in 1999.Peabody Awards|accessdate=2003 |work= |year=1999 In February 5, 2010, RPN News inaugurated the new office building of RPN News department as the news studio building in Broadcast City as a new home and built to facilitate its growing need to serve the public by providing the latest news from around the world. After Solar Entertainment Corporation acquired 34 percent of Radio Philippines Network from the Philippine government as part of RPN/IBC privatization in 2011, Solar TV ventured into news at the end of 2011.Tiengs move into news Manila Standard Today. 02-25-2011. Retrieved 02-25-2011. On July 16, 2012, Solar News launched its first local newscasts including Solar Network News, Solar Nightly News, Solar Daybreak and Solar Newsday. In November 2013, San Miguel Corporation President and COO Ramon S. Ang personally acquire a majority stake in Solar Television Network as well as its stake on RPN.MVP-Ang rivalry set to spill over into television with San Miguel acquisition of Solar stake|date= November 9, 2013|accessdate= August 18, 2014 Meanwhile, on August 20, 2014, Solar Entertainment Corporation chief Wilson Tieng announced that he ceded his entire share on Solar TV Network, Inc., including its 34% majority share on RPN, to Antonio Cabangon-Chua, owner of business newspaper BusinessMirror and ABC.EXCLUSIVE | BusinessMirror owner acquires majority stake in RPN9 retrieved August 20, 2014Cabangon-Chua acquires RPN-9 retrieved August 21, 2014 To reflect the change of ownership, and upon announcement of the rebranding of RPN into 9TV Network by August 23, RPN News will also rebrand into 9News, retaining its news and public affairs programming as 9TV resulted its primetime and entertainment programming, and expands its weekend programming.RPN turns into 9TV retrieved August 13, 2014RPN News to be renamed News9? (Media Newser Philippines) retrieved August 18, 2014Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? retrieved August 18, 2014 9News underwent a major overhaul as parent Nine Media Corporation signed a 5-year brand licensing agreement with Turner Broadcasting System to share resources with CNN to integrate the latter's content and 9News's reporting as CNN Philippines that launched on March 16, 2015. In January 18, 2016, 9News reverted into RPN News in order to a current brand. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca. *'RPN News', headed by news head Marigold Haber-Dunca set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the RPN News center at RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with CNN Philippines. *'RPN Focus' (also known as RPN Newsletter) (1977-1986 under the name City Monitor, 2000-2007, 2018-present), the official news letter of Radio Philippines Network. RPN News set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country, including the use of Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. The division also operates a news website News.RPN9.com in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times, the AM radio station (DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422) and the teleradyo channel DZKB Radyo Ronda TV. Programs 'Current programs on RPN' In-house programs *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Med Talk Health Talk'' with Dr. Freddie Gomez, ''(medical doctor)) (CNN Philippines) *Mikee in the Morning'' *''NewsWatch'' **''NewsWatch Junior Edition'' **''Newswatch Weekend'' *''On the Record'' with Ruth Cabal ''(CNN Philippines) *''Politics as Usual with Pia Hontiveros ''(CNN Philippines) *RPN News Break'' *''Ronda 9'' *''Ronda Ngayon'' *''Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition'' *''Tutok Tulfo Reload with Erwin Tulfo'' *''Tell the People'' Co-productions Unit *''Du30 on Duty (PCOO) *''S.M.E. Go!: powered by Go Negosyo with Michael Angelo Lobrin (Go Negosyo) *''Uswag Pinas'' (PCOO) Blocktime programs *''Salaam TV with Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac, (muslim girl)) 'Current programs on CNN Philippines' '''In-house programs' *''Balitaan kasama si Pinky Webb '' *''Busina Balita with Ruth Cabal'' *''Business Roundup with Michael Alimurung, (business analyst)) *''CNN Philippines Presents with Pinky Webb *''In Case You Missed It'' *''MedTalk Health Talk with Dr. Freddie Gomez,'' (medical doctor)) *''New Day with Andrei Felix, Christine Jacob and Nicole Curato'' *''News Night'' ** News Night @ 6pm ** News Night @ 7pm with Pia Hontiveros (Monday, Wednesday Edition) **''News Night Weekend with Claire Celdran'' *''Newsroom'' **''Newsroom (English Edition) @ 8am with Ria Tanjuatco'' **''Newsroom Ngayon (Filipino Edition) @ 10am with Ruth Cabal'' **''Newsroom (English Late-Night Edition) @ 9pm with David Santos,'' (newscaster)) **''Newsroom Junior English Edition'' **''Newsroom Weekend (English Lunchtime Edition) @ 12nn with Mai Rodriguez'' **''Newsroom Weekend (English Late-Night Edition) @ 9pm with Mai Rodriguez'' *''On the Record with Ruth Cabal'' *''Politics as Usual with Pia Hontiveros'' *''Sports Desk'' **''Sports Desk @ 10:30am with Andrei Felix'' **''Sports Desk @ 10pm with Charles Tiu'' **''Sports Desk Weekend'' *''The Source with Pinky Webb'' *''The Story of the Filipino'' *''Traffic Center'' *''Updates'' **''Breaking News'' **''Happening Now'' Co-productions Unit *''ASEAN Spotlight with Diane Querrer (ASEAN) *''Don't Take It Personality with Aljo Bendijo (PCOO) *''Du30 on Duty (PCOO) *''Uswag Pinas (PCOO) Blocktime programs *''Salaam TV with Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac, (muslim girl)) 'Current programs on RPN Regional Network' 'Luzon' *[[Ronda 12 Amianan|''Ronda 12 Amianan]] (RPN-12 Baguio) *''Ronda 10 Bicol'' (RPN-10 Iriga) 'Visayas' *''Ronda 8 Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (RPN-9 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' RPN and CNN Phils's sponsors; Mr. Erwin Tulfo and Mr. David Santos's men's clothing and wardrobe by; Michael Andre, and Prince Albert.' '''Mr. Paolo Barcelon and Mr. Richmond Cruz's men's clothing from; Dickers by San Francisco, and eyewear by; Ideal Vision, Ms. Pinky Webb's outfit by; The Black Shop, women's clothing by; Kamiseta, and Promod, hair and make-up by; David's Salon.' Ms. Christine Jacob's women's clothing by; Tomato, and Get Loud, hairdresser by; Orangeblush Salon, and accessories by: Just Jewels, Ms. Carolyn Bonquin's hairdresser by; Basement Salon Rockwell, accessories by; Silverworks, clothes by; Krizzia, and Mango. and Ms. Nicole Curato's clothes by; Kashieca, and Okasyon, skin care by; Facial Care. * Erwin Tulfo (born in August 10, 1964) (Ronda 9, Tutok Tulfo Reload, Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition) (2006, 2019-present) * Janeena Chan (born in April 6, 1993) (Ronda 9) (2008-2012, 2018-present) * Kirby Cristobal (born in March 5) (Mikee in the Morning, RPN News Break) (2018-present) * John Susi (Ronda Ngayon) (2019-present) * Marigold Haber-Dunca (born in February 7) (NewsWatch) (1991-2012, 2013-present) * Erik Espina (born in October 28, 1995) (NewsWatch) (1995-1998, 2019-present) * Paolo Capino (RPN News Break) (1999-2007, 2013-present) * Bella Tanjutco (NewsWatch Junior Edition) (2019-present) * Stephanie Ongkiko (NewsWatch Weekend) (2007-present) * Richmond Cruz (NewsWatch Weekend) (2015-present) '''CNN Philippines 9 * Pia Hontiveros (CNN Philippines Chief Anchor & Correspondent) (News Night, Politics as Usual) (2012-present) * Pinky Webb (Balitaan, CNN Philippines Presents, The Source) (2016-present) * Ruth Cabal (Newsroom Ngayon)), Busina Balita, On the Record) (2017-present) * Mitzi Borromeo (Updates) (2012-present) * David Santos, (newscaster)) (Newsroom (9PM Edition)) (2015-present) * Mai Rodriguez (Newsroom Weekend (9PM Edition)) (2012-present) * Andrei Felix (New Day, CNN Philippines Sports Desk (10:30AM Edition)) (2011-2013, 2016-present) * Menchu Macapagal (Updates) (2013-present) * Charles Tiu (Sports Desk (10PM Edition)) (2015-present) * Ria Tanjuatco (New Day, Newsroom (8AM Morning Edition)) (2018-present) * Michael Alimurung, (business analyst)) (New Day, Business Roundup) (2018-present) *Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac, (muslim girl)) (Salaam TV) ''(2012-present) *Diane Querrer (born in January 2, 1989) (''ASEAN Spotlight) (ASEAN) (2016-present, moved to Bagong Pilipinas, Daily Info, ''and ''Farm Living) *Dana Villano (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) *Janella Renner (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) *Isaac Dantes (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) *Emman Rivera (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) *Claire Celdran (born in August 22, 1977) (News Night Weekend) (2013-present) 'Public Affairs personalities' *Mikee Agustin (Mikee in the Morning) (2019-present) *Mico Aytona (Mikee in the Morning) (2019-present) *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan) (2014-present) *Michael Angelo Lobrin (S.M.E. Go!: powered by Go Negosyo) (2017-present) CNN Philippines *Christine Jacob-Sandejas (New Day) (2015-present) *Dr. Freddie Gomez, (medical doctor)) (New Day, MedTalk Health Talk) (2017-present) *Nicole Curato (New Day) (2019-present) 'Reporters' Aside from reporting on RPN, the following correspondents profiles reporters for DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, DZKB Radyo Ronda TV and RPN's UHF news channel CNN Philippines *Richmond Cruz (2015-present) *Roma Agsalud (2008-2015, 2017-present) *Ralf Rivas (2012-present) *Stephanie Ongkiko (2007-present) *Ina Andolong (Malacanang) (2007-present) *Pircelyn Pialago (2009-2012, 2018-present) *Claire Jiao (Business) (2015-present) *Nalla Aguas (1998-present) *Amee Olila (General Assignments/Foreign News Correspondent) (2018-present) *Paolo Capino (1999-present) *Grace Asuncion (2007-present) *Jeffrey Zaide (2014-present) *Evangeline Evangelista (2009-present) *Kiko Dagohoy (2009-present) *Tricia Zafra (CNN PH Senior Correspondent) (2010-2017, 2019-present) *Richard del Rosario (2014-present) *Chad de Guzman (Business) (2017-present) *Jelene Fule (General Assignments) (2019-present) *Sam Sadhwani (Sports Correspondent) (2018-present) *Anjo Alimario (Foreign Affairs Correspondent) (2015-present) *Xianne Arcangel (House of Representatives) (2018-present) *Rex Remitio (Business/General Assignments Correspondent) (2015-present) *Makoi Popioco (CNN PH Senior Correspondent) (2015-present) *Triciah Terada (General Assignments) (2015-present) *Paolo Barcelon (General Assignments/Senate Correspondent) (2017, 2018-present) *Carolyn Bonquin (General Assignments) (2018-present) *Gerg Cahiles (General Assignments/PNP Correspondent) (2015-present) *Crissy Dimatulac (General Assignments) (2019-present) *Joyce Ilas (Senate Correspondent) (2015-present) *AC Nicholls (Sandiganbayan Correspondent) (2015-present) *Tristan Nodalo (Entertainment Correspondent) (2015-present) *Pauline Verzosa (Sports Correspondent) (2018-present) 'Regional Corespondents' *JM Agreda (RPN-12 Baguio) *Malou Laxamana-Pascual (RPN-12 Baguio, RPN DZBS Radyo Ronda Baguio) *Jonathan Llanes (RPN-12 Baguio) *Justin Dizon - Pampanga-based journalist (CNN Philippines) *Sunshine Lacson (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Guillermo Tejeda III (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Jun Tariman (RPN-9 Cebu) *Dale Israel - Cebu City-based journalist (RPN-9 Cebu, CNN Philippines) *Rudy Diez (RPN-9 Cebu) *Beersheeba Villa (RPN-9 Cebu) *Armando Puno (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *Liza Jocson - Zamboanga City-based journalist (RPN-5 Zamboanga, CNN Philippines) *Mon Follosco (RPN-5 Zamboanga, RPN DXXX Radyo Ronda Zamboanga) *Jonas Bustamante (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *Jinky Bargio (RPN-9 Davao) *Ben Tesiorna - Davao City-based journalist (RPN-9 Davao, CNN Philippines) *Erwin Cabilbigan - Cotabato City-based journalist (CNN Philippines) 'Former' *RJ Ledesma (Totoo TV) (2013-2014, 2018-2019) *Franzen Fajardo (Totoo TV) (2018-2019) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) (1993-2007, 2013-2019) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) (2005-2007, 2011-2019) *Alex Tinsay (born in September 17, 1958) (Ronda 9, Gabi ni Tinsay) (2014-2019) *Dr. Paolo Antonio Somera (Doktor ng Bayan) (2018-2019) *Jay Esteban (NewsWatch) (2001-2003, 2008-2009, 2013-2019) *Atty. Joji Alonso (Legal Forum) (1992-2003, 2017-2019) References See also *RPN's noontime shows *RPN 9's Old OB Van - Ymman Jake Biaco | Facebook *Irish Charles - The hosts of RPN-9's "Action 9" back in... | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *CNN Philippines on Instagram • Photos and Videos *Radio Philippines Network *Nine Media Corporation *Solar News Channel *9TV *CNN Philippines *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network *List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines External links *RPN News Website *CNN Philippines Website *DZKB Radyo Ronda Official Webaite *RPN News on Facebook *RPN News on Twitter Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Category:RPN News Category:Radio Philippines Network